


Spiking Dawn

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Dawn's sixteen, F/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike goes to the Summer's House for an evening's fun with a virgin Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiking Dawn

The characters from the Buffyverse belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy productions. I’m just borrowing them…

Dawn is sixteen or whatever the age of consent is in your area.

*

The cigarette on the sidewalk smouldered for a few seconds before Spike brought down his heel and crushed all light out of it. He glanced up at the Summer’s house and then wistfully back down at the remains of the cigarette – it had only been half done. There were many great things about being dead already; one of which was that no matter how much you smoked, lung disease was never going to be a problem. That wasn’t true of the living and he vaguely remembered that teenagers were impressionable; he didn’t want to give out the vibe that smoking was the thing to do. Anyway it stank…

He opened his leather jacket as he approached the front porch, the way it billowed out behind him was cool and it suited him way better than it did that ponce Angel, who failed to carry over the look with anywhere near the same degree of style. Spike paused for a moment at the front door, as he selected a pose that managed studied nonchalance with smouldering sexuality. That chosen he knocked on the door and leant back waiting for the occupant to open, his arm resting on one of the wooden pillars. 

It was lucky he’d chosen the pose beforehand as he wouldn’t have had time to decide and strike it before the door opened, light flooding out into the darkness. The way the shadows fell were to his best advantage, leaving him half-illuminated and half shrouded in gloom – sexy, mysterious. He stood silently for a moment or two, before saying, “Hello Niblet. Looking good.”

“Sp…Spike,” said Dawn nervously. She looked out as if making sure there was no-one else outside, “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“And miss a chance on that arse,” Spike grinned, “Not on your nellie love.” He took a step back and looked approvingly at the teen, who was wearing nothing but a pair of panties and bra, “I’m guessing Mum’s still headed off to LA or else the heating’s broke in the Summer’s house. Now do I get an invite in or are you going to blow me out here on the porch?”

“You want me too?” Dawn looked nervously at his crotch.

Spike hadn’t; it had been a figure of speech. However the thought of the littlest Summer’s on her knees sucking his big donkey dick vampire cock where any of her neighbours could see made him bulge in hardness. But whilst it appealed the risk of them being seen was too great; Spike was sure he could handle himself, but if word got back to Joyce or even worse, Buffy, that the big bad was face-fucking the little bit, well it could cause hassle for future visits. He shook his head, though it was good to know that Dawnie would be that type of slut for him. “Your big sis, with the mojo thing; I need an invite to come in.”

“Of course, sorry Spike,” Dawn blushed as furiously as only a virgin nervous about her first big bang can be. She still gave no invite. Spike tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch as Dawn blushed even deeper red, “Sorry Spike. I invite you in. Will that do? It’s not too overblown is it? Should I just say come in?”

“Either will do little bit,” he said as he entered. He kicked the door closed behind him and headed into the main room, Dawnie following like an obedient puppy. He dropped onto the sofa, and picked up the DVD cover lying there – ‘Anal Amateurs 8’. Spike smirked and waved it at Dawn, “I see you’ve been watching the DVD I lent you. Picked up any tips from Cordelia Chase? Though she’s an anal amateur my fuckin’ arse.”

“I…I…” Dawn blushed and Spike laughed. If he could no longer bite the innocent, he could certainly play other games with them as he corrupted them and there was something delicious about doing it to the Slayer’s sister, especially as the sweet little niblet had a crush on big bad vampire. And it didn’t do any harm that she was as cute as candy, but with a bouncy rack and a fuckable (and untouched) arsehole.

He waved his hand magnanimously to show he didn’t need an answer, before saying, “You were saying something about a blow job?”

“Sure, sorry Spike, I mean is that all you want? I thought, you know, tonight was the night, whilst Mom was away?” Dawn still looked nervous.

“You thought tonight I’m going to fuck you? Introduce that tight virgin pussy to my vamp cock? No, though if you’re good I might fuck your arse raw. That’s much more fun and for a bastard as big as me it’s a waste of a good twelve inches to fuck twat when there’s virgin butt on offer,” he picked up the DVD cover, “Why you think I lent you this?”

Dawn blushed, “I…I… I love you, but…”

Christ on a fucking bicycle, thought Spike, this was too easy, the niblet even thought they were in love. Still she did have a cute arse which would pay from repeated visits and if she was really good it might be funny to take her proper virginity. Shame as vamp there was no way he could leave her barefoot and preggers, which, as it would have really mindfucked the scoobies, was a damned shame. He put on his sad face, playing to the stalls in heartrending fashion; in fact he almost put on a tear, “Sure niblet. I need you too, which is why I’m asking you this. If you loved me, really loved me, like you say you do… you’d… you’d… well at least think about it. For me.”

“Oh I will,” said Dawn, almost crying herself, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. It’s just its not the thing that I’m comfortable with, but I mean if you want it, you know best; you’ve been around for ever. You want to me suck you off now?”

“Yeah,” said Spike. He leant back on the couch, his hands behind his head as he relaxed. It wasn’t the first time Dawn had blown him; over the summer she had sucked him half a dozen times in his crypt as he slowly seduced her and moved her crush from innocent longings to a full-scale obsession for his large dick. He watched as she dropped her bra; he’d got her sucking him topless after a couple of blows. Then she removed her panties; full nudity had taken longer and it was only in the last few weeks that he got to see snatch. He smiled; she’d taken the hint and shaven it smooth, thinking tonight it’d get fucked – bloody hell were all teen bints this dumb? he wondered. Yeah probably, all hormones and confusion. “Come on baby, suck my prick.”

He smiled as Dawn first took off his boots before moving up and undoing his jean buttons. Slowly she removed the jeans and boxers, pulling them down his thighs, over his knees and ankles. His cock was rock solid, twelve inches of pumping blood; it was as if to make up for no heart rate the body made vampire cocks twice as big as normal pricks and gave them the stamina to match. The bleached blonde looked at the teen and grinned wolfishly, “C’mon little nipper, feast on this big fucking cock.”

The young brunette opened her mouth and slid it down. Spike purred with satisfaction; he’d probably need to force her down in a few minutes so she really gave him a deep-throat, but for the moment her lips were moving far enough down his shaft for his enjoyment. Especially as she learnt that her tongue could tantalise and tease; “That’s it niblet; suck it good. Suck it like a whore, show Spike what a cock sucking slutty cunt you are. You know what I like, give it me.”

He groaned as Dawn’s head moved back and forth, dipping down on his cock. Harder and faster she moved, slurping at his cock like it was the tastiest treat in the store. He could feel her saliva dripping down his large prick as she slobbered in his cock. There was no doubt Dawn was improving, her cock sucking was getting better every-time. But she still needed a bit of ‘encouragement’ to take it as deep as he needed. He moved his hands from the back of his head to press down hard on the back of hers, “Come on Dawnie, suck it properly, suck it good, suck it all. I want it down your throat, I want you to be a good fucking cock sucker and get my balls in your mouth.”

As he spoke he pushed down, making Dawn take it more. He could feel her struggling, her body telling her she couldn’t take it, even if her sluttish brain was telling her she could. Spike was a supporter of the brain and he ignored the struggles, “That’s it suck my fucking huge fucking cock. You want me to fuck you? You want to be mine? You gotta to meet me half-way niblet, suck my fucking cock deep.”

“MMMmmppfff,” Dawn was gasping, trying to both take in the cock and move her head up; body and brain in conflict, “MMMmmppfff.”

“Take it my niblet cock sucker,” moaned Spike, pushing Dawn down. Her saliva was gushing down his cock like a waterfall as Dawn gagged and gagged again. Bile splurged out her mouth, the white liquid almost the same colour as cum, as she was forced down. She was so close now, thought Spike, he could feel his cock had moved from her mouth and into her throat, making her struggle for air. But he had done this enough times over the last hundred plus years to know that whether she knew it or not the niblet could take it without suffocating; without choking and gagging - that was a different story. More bile and saliva coated his prick and her eyes were so filled with water that she was blinded. He pressed down, “Almost there,” he moaned.

Her mouth widened as his ballsack hit her lips. She couldn’t stretch the jaw enough to suck it in, but that didn’t matter – the blowjob was incredible as it was. Spike gave a groan and let himself go, shooting his sperm into her mouth and down her throat. Dawn did gag, an explosion of cum, bile and saliva shooting out her mouth as Spike let go off her head. She shot upwards, struggling to breathe and not to choke at the same time. The white liquid surged from her mouth, down her chin and covered her cute teen titties. Spike grinned, “Now little ‘un that wasn’t too bad was it?”

“No Spike. Did you enjoy it? Was I any good?”

“You’re the best little cock sucker I’ve met in over a hundred years, biklet,” grinned Spike. It wasn’t a lie either. Still, he quickly thought, best to treat her mean and keep her keen so he added the rider, “Not up to Dru’s standard… I tell you those nineteenth century chicks could take prick like nobody’s business.”

“I’ll try better next time,” Dawn said worriedly. 

Spike looked at her face, the eye-shadow she had carefully applied was ruined, soaking down from the hollows beneath her eyes like she was part of the living dead. And the lipstick was in little better shape, smeared from her lips and over her chin. But it was the cum and bile that covered her that made her look like a complete cheap whore as it dripped and quivered from her nose and lips and chins. As befitted a big bad big dicked vampire Spike felt himself going hard almost immediately. 

Dawn noticed as well and she looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He grinned, there was no hurry; “Get us a beer pet.”

Dawn looked disappointed, but she quickly recovered, not wanting to displease her boyfriend. She plastered a smile on her face, “There’s some in the fridge, Buffy got them a while ago for Riley.”

“Hmmppfff,” snorted Spike, “It’ll be piss weak then.” Like soldier boy himself, he mused. For a second he thought about telling the little bit to get dressed and fuck off down to the shops to get him a six-pack of some decent beer, but chances were they wouldn’t serve her and then he’d have to get dressed and go get it himself. And he couldn’t be arsed. He shrugged, “Go get it then pet.”

The teen jumped up, scampering into the kitchen, her long brunette hair flowing down her back and moving from side to side as she moved. It didn’t reach down to her butt, which was good, as it allowed him to have a good look at her cute cheeks; they would look good spread. She disappeared into the kitchen and Spike heard her rummaging in the fridge – the beers were well at the back. He took advantage of her absence to remove his jacket and shirt, leaving him lounging naked on the couch as Dawn returned with a couple of beers. The teen’s eyes opened as she looked at his lithe and firm body, there was not an inch of fat on it, just muscle and sinew. She licked her lips, a touch nervously, as she passed him the beers, “Here you are Spike. I hope they’re cold enough.”

“They’ll do,” said Spike and cracked open the first can. He downed it almost in one; he had been right, it did taste like piss, weak fucking girly piss at that. Still it was beer, so he cracked open the second one and drank that as well, taking a few moments to finish it. The beer finished her crushed the can and threw it onto the floor. Dawn sat on her knees, looking at him admiringly. As she saw that he was looking back at her she blushed and moved her hair so that it wasn’t covering her teen titties.

The bleached blonde vampire grinned, “Stand up Niblet. Give me a twirl.”

“Sure, Spike,” said Dawn. 

She stood up and twisted round like a ballerina, sending her hair fluttering round her face. Her body was firm and sexy, cute and fuckable. He nodded as he looked at her; shit, he wanted that fucking arse. And he knew how to get it, without a word he stood up and reached for his jeans. Dawn stopped spinning and looked at him, a look of bemusement crossed her face, then as he fluffed out the pants like he was about to put them on, the puzzlement turned to worry, “Spike, what are you doing?”

The vampire paused, “I’m fucking off home. Might stop by Willie’s on the way back and see if there’s a bar-stool piece up for a good arse shagging.”

“Spike…” Dawn gulped, “What about me?”

Spike frowned, as if he was surprised at her words, “Sorry niblet. I thought you made it clear your arse was no-go zone.”

“No, no, not at all,” Dawn shook her head vigorously, “I was just… you know… well I’ve not done it… Spike I want you to be my first.”

The vampire nearly laughed, but he forced himself to keep a straight face. Or almost straight, he put on a expression he’d seen some hero put on in some movie as the heroine gushed into his arms. It was bollocks of course, but the little bit would slurp it up like life was a romance novel. He walked forward and slid his arms on to her waist and looked at her, nobility written across his features, “You sure Dawn?”

Of course she would be, Spike wouldn’t have asked unless he knew she would be. The teen nodded, her voice almost a whisper, “Yes. Spike I want you to take my bottom.”

“Okay,” he shrugged, play-acting complete, “Let’s go to your room and fuck.” He grabbed her waist and swung her up and over his shoulder, cave man style. Dawn shrieked and then giggled in giddy excitement as Spike bounded up the stairs to her room and barged open the door with his shoulder; “Didn’t your Mom tell you about wasting energy bills,” he grumbled on seeing the room was lit. But he made no move to turn off the light, just throwing Dawn face down, amongst her soft toys. “Okay niblet, get that arse in the air and stuff your arms out in front of you.”

“Like this?” asked Dawn as she moved onto her knees and rested her chin on the bedding. She wiggled her cute cheeks at Spike; if the vampire hadn’t already been like rock the sight of the virgin butt would have had him as hard as iron. Instead he grunted and moved onto the bed. Dawn wiggled her ass and then repeated nervously, “Like this Spike? Is this right?”

“Yeah, it’ll do,” grinned the bleached blonde. He reached out and gripped the pair of cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing her tight back hole. Virgin territory, he grinned, untouched by man or vamp, just as he liked it. “What a tight fuckhole you’ve got.”

“You’ll be gentle?” Dawn’s voice quavered.

It was also he could do not to laugh, “Don’t be daft niblet, course I’m not going to be fucking gentle. I’m going to stuff fucking twelve inches of cock up your tight backhole… but you’ll fucking love it, little bit, I promise you that.”

“O…Okay,” Dawn replied, as Spike rubbed the thick prick between her ass cheeks. She shook as he moved, quivering with nerves. Spike loved that; it reminded him he was a big bad, evil personified, not some emasculated wimp who couldn’t rip out a throat without a killing migraine. He thought about warning Dawn he was coming in - for all of a second - before dismissing.

“Ow,” gasped Dawn as the vampire’s large prick started to move down her anal chute. She was so tight that he could only get in the tip with the first thrust. He grinned as he gripped her waist for traction and continued to push, fighting against the resistance of her tight virgin arse. The teen was trembling more as he pushed in deeper, “Ow, ow, ow, owwwww!”

“Come on Dawnie,” Spike said, smiling to himself, “You’re not trying. Push that arse back to meet me. Work it.”

“I’m trying; it hurts,” said Dawn, trying to move her body back to meet Spike. He gripped her harder and pushed deeper, carving through her taut arse and stretching the walls like they’d never been stretched before. By the Devil, he thought, niblet’s arse was so tight; it was like his cock was being grabbed by a strong hand and squeezed until it was close to popping. He bulldozed his way forward, shoving the cock down and further in, luxuriating in the firm pressure. Dawn was squealing, her head buried into her pillow as her ass was opened. 

“That’s it, Dawnie,” he grunted, “take my big fuck-off cock, take it fucking all in that firm, fucking arsehole.”

He thrust again, moving deeper this time and opening the hole further. The tip of his cock touched walls that had never been touched before. He pulled back and slammed in, speeding in until he met resistance and then continuing, slowing down, but forcing his dick down in deep. The teen lifted her head and squealed, a cry of pain, but for the first time with pleasure mixed in, “Spike! Owwwww! Spike!”

He ignored her and hammered down again. And again. And again. Each thrust was an effort, but with each he was moving deeper into her, stretching her more. His cock was pulsating with lust and a sheen of sweat was covering his body. He could feel the perspiration on Dawn as well; it made her shiny and slick, and left his hands sliding over her waist as he struggled to get a grip. He shoved in, feeling his balls slap against her ass. He grinned, “That’s it Dawnie, be a good little slut for Spikie, let him fuck that hole into oblivion.” He began to speed up, ploughing in and out with hard, deep thrusts.

“Spike… owwww! Oh, yes… Spike, fuck me, fuck me hard,” Dawn was screaming in pleasure as she was slammed. The pain didn’t seem to matter as she bucked with orgasmic pleasure. Her body was still shaking, but it was no longer nerves, but explosive cumming which made her shake, “Oh yes, please make me cum, fuck me, fuck me.”

Spike reached out and grabbed her hair, wrapping the long brunette locks round his hand and pulling her roughly up, like he was riding a wild horse. The teen screamed in pain as her hair was tugged, but Spike just pulled harder. Dawn shrieked again, “Fuck me Spike, fuck me; I’m yours.”

Harder and harder Spike tugged, pulling her head back so that her throat was straining. She cried out, agony and ecstasy mixed in one as he hammered her virgin butt into mincemeat. He gave a groan himself and let himself go, shooting dead vampire cum into her ass. It soaked down her hole and deep into her. With another groan of, “Fucking hell,” Spike pulled out and onto his back. 

For a few moments Dawn remained on her hands and knees, breathing deeply as she tried to recover her equilibrium. Spike looked at the teen’s ass; it was gaping open, the cum creampie filling the hole. Even as he watched it began to trickle out and down her thighs. Dawn turned to him, her face filled with joy and wonderment, “Spike … that was… you were…”

“I know niblet,” he grinned and rolled onto his back, “I was a fucking stud, a stallion, a complete fucking bronco.” He grinned and looked at her, her body soaked with sweat and cum, his and hers, and with her titties hanging free and her hair plastered to her body. It made him like iron again and after a good arse fucking a man needs his cock sucked. He slid his hands behind his head, “What you waiting for?”

“What?” the teen looked at him innocently, “You want me to do something?”

Spike gave a theatrical sigh, “You know, niblet, I’m not sure you want to be a good girlfriend.”

“Of course I do, Spike, it’s just I don’t know what you want,” Dawn looked nervous again.

Spike gave her a slow smile, it made her smile nervously back and he waited a second before continuing, “Well little bit, after a bloke’s fucked his girl, it’s only manners for her to clean his prick with her mouth.”

“After it’s been in her ass?” Dawn looked horrified, then she realised her reaction and went red, mumbling, “Not that I mind… if you want me to.”

“I do, lick it first and then give it a suck,” he said.

Dawn looked at the cock again, her face paling as she looked at the large member, slimy with his cum. Spike gave a grunt of impatience, making a slight move as if he meant to get up. It did the trick; Dawn flicked her hair behind her head, so that it wouldn’t trail down and bent to lick it. Spike gave a satisfied moan as her tongue slid up and down his aroused penis, dabbing round the bulging veins and on to the purple head. She touched round the tip, lithely licking the sensitive top, making Spike tense with lust. He groaned and said in encouragement, “Good girl, niblet, that’s a good girlfriend.”

If her mouth hadn’t been doing something else it was obvious she would have beamed in pleasure. Instead she tossed a hand playfully through her hair and slid her tongue down his shaft. The teen moved nimbly down to his ballsack, sliding round it and up again. Her tongue dabbed at his flesh, cleaning away at his prick. Slowly and delicately she touched, leaving the flesh stainless, like a freshly polished piece of silverware. She was at the top again, the tip of her tongue dabbing at the flesh round his prick eye. He moaned again at her sensual touch, “You’re doing good, little bit, that’s the spirit.”

Her mouth opened and took in the cock. Spike gasped in pleasure as the teenager’s lips clasped firmly round his member, “Suck me off you little slut, blow me.”

Dawn began to bob up and down, doing exactly as Spike asked. Her mouth, lips and tongue played with him, making him tense and relax so quickly that it was almost as they were happening at the same time. Faster and harder, the young brunette sucked, cleaning his cock and pleasuring him in equal measures. He closed his eyes and let the excitement build, accepting he was a slave to the bliss of the bobbing brunette’s sensual mouth.

“Fuck, yes,” he grunted, as for the second time that night, he shot his load into Dawn’s mouth. The teen moved her head, swallowing the cum as she did. Or at least as much as she could manage, some still dribbled from the sides off her mouth and over her chin.

“Was that good?” she asked.

“I’m sure you’ll improve,” said Spike – treat ‘em mean, keep ‘em keen, he thought, even though for an amateur Dawn was shaping up to soon join the big girl’s league. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, “I better be going niblet…”

“Spike… can’t you stay… no-one’s home?” Dawn sounded desperate.

The vampire shook his head, “Can’t do niblet,” he lied with fluid elegance, “If I fall asleep and the sun arrives I’m stuck here until tomorrow evening. And then we’d have some explaining to do to your Mom.” It wasn’t the truth, Harmony was in town and Spike thought he had chance of a second anal fuckfest if he played it right. Still it was best to give Dawn some encouragement, so he bent over and kissed her forehead, “Still you weren’t bad. What about coming round to my crypt tomorrow?”

The brunette nodded excitedly.


End file.
